


Crossing a Line

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Merlin Drabbles [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Merlin, Character Death, Fate is a bitch, Hurt, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Sad Ending, Tainted Arthur, Tears, angry arthur, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Arthur crosses the line when he kills a Druid child, Merlin can’t forgive him.Who’s to say Arthur won’t forgive himself after he commits an act worse than treason against the king?Only because he was angry.What a truly terrifying emotion.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005255
Kudos: 42





	Crossing a Line

“There’s not a point in protecting a sorcerer, Merlin. They deserve to die by fire for treason!” Arthur snipped, reaching his arm to shove Merlin aside. His manservant be damned, he would not let a sorcerer roam free. 

Merlin felt his own anger swirl, magic burning underneath his skin with a brewing hatred in his veins. “You can’t mean that, Arthur! 

“I do. Now step out of the way.” Arthur commanded, voice firm. 

Merlin’s eyes started to water. “Arthur, she’s nothing but a child! She deserves to live, being born with magic doesn’t make you evil!” 

Arthur scoffed, eyes burning. “She’ll be like the rest of them. Move, Merlin. It’s best if you don’t let personal feelings cloud your judgement.” 

Merlin clenched his hands at his sides. “Don’t drag Will into this, Arthur. Stop this.” 

The prince shoved his servant aside and drew his sword before pointing it at the girl’s throat. “I drag what I must. The King’s order is absolute, I have to do this.” 

Merlin took in a shaky breath. “I won’t ever forgive if you do this, Arthur.” 

The prince hesitated before turning to his manservant. “Merlin- stay out of this, if one of the knights hear you speaking treason you’ll burn along with her.” 

The manservant felt his throat tighten. What happened to the prince he knew? 

Merlin grabbed ahold of Arthur’s tunic, hands buried into the red fabric and tears staining his cheeks. 

“Arthur- please! Don’t do this!” He cried, sobs already climbing up his throat. 

The prince merely shoves his servant off.

“Sorcerers are nothing but scum, Merlin. You’d suit yourself better if you wouldn’tassociate yourself with such foul things such as sorcery. I hoped you knew better than that.” Arthur retorted, anger piling up in his chest at his servants pestering. 

Merlin’s magic came back with a hatful bite, the person who it was supposed to serve was going against everything it protected him for. 

“Arthur, I’m warning you. Don’t.” Merlin stated steadily, eyes flickering to the little girl who was trembling on the cold soil beneath her. 

The prince face his servant. “You warm me to do nothing. Magic is vile and it is to be eliminated. I’ve seen it’s glory in tainted light, that is enough for me to sentence to death.” 

Merlin took in another breath before looking the prince in the eyes, the tears threatening to burn again. “What happened to you, Arthur? You never would’ve condemned an innocent.” 

Arthur glared at his servant before him, “They commit treason, and if you don’t step down, so have you.” 

Merlin shook his head and brought his hand to Arthur’s cheek, “Please don’t do this. This isn’t you!”

Arthur swung his hand, sword connecting with the young girls neck with a sickening crunch. 

Blood spilled on the earth behind them. 

Merlin took his hand back as the tears fell again. 

“I won’t forgive you.” 

Arthur’s eyes glazed over, “Neither will I.” 

The sword was swung again. 

Two sorcerers died that afternoon. 

One prince was left behind to tremble in fear of his own mind. 

Fate tends to be cruel to the unforgiving, and so a young prince learned that death of a loved one can only truely hurt if done by your own foolish hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks but I do hope you like it. I think it’s a bit choppy but I’m not too good at angry fics


End file.
